glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctic Guard
=Story= The Ancient Throne of the Crystal King As another long winter descends upon the city of Wor, one of her more nefarious inhabitants sets out on a secret quest. Leaving the safety of the city walls, the evil Bog-Nar climbs high into the Shivering Hills, headlong to the coming cold. At the peak of the Frozen Fang, he discovers the ancient throne of the Crystal King, and the relic of power embedded there.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7RUx6MgYJ_/ As Bog-Nar approaches the crumbling throne, a large crystal protruding from the stone comes to life. It begins to pulse, dimly at first, then brighter as a high pitched hum hits his ears, the air around him suddenly electric. He hears, or rather, he feels the gem pull him closer, as though it senses his intent and beckons him to call forth its dormant storm.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7SUoiNAA2h/ The world quiets around him, and an explosion of light blinds his vision. He feels the air swirl, heavy with the scent of trioxygen, attempting to lift his feet from the frigid stones beneath. The searing sensation of sub-zero gales against his vegetated flesh brings no pain, though he is acutely aware of the cellular crystallization of his organic self, originating from the very center of his being and crawling outward to his furthermost appendages in rolling, fractal waves. When the Scepter of Synderakk has at last completed the transformation, the mind of the mad Doctor Hollis remains, but the body is now... FRÖST-NAR!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7WfEUPAnMw/ The transformation complete, Fröst-Nar surveys his surroundings with fresh senses. The tempestuous winds wane and a few final flakes fall across scattered stones as the snow subsides. As the Scepter of Synderakk is now an extension of himself, and he of it, he recognizes finally that something is amiss. The Scepter is not whole... his full potential unrealized! “What trickery is this?!” the mutant spits. “A fragment of the Scepter’s jewel... has been stolen!” “I presume it is thisss that you ssseek,” hisses a chilly voice from below him. “Ah, the Glacier Dweller returns at last to his pitiful nest,” Fröst-Nar replies. “And I see you’ve brought Clawbber and his comical cronies.”https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Y7RbRgGVn/ “No matter!” declares Fröst-Nar, raising the Scepter of Synderakk. “I shall gather an army to bring Wor crashing into oblivion once and for all, beginning with your own misguided minions!” With this devilish declaration Clawbber’s Worian Guards are possessed by the Scepter’s magicks, transformed in mindless ghouls, slaves to the call of their new master, Fröst-Nar!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7ZwlmHAMFA/ “Bog-Nar has grown more powerful than I had imagined possible... his connection to the Scepter of Synderakk is ssstrong, indeed,” says the Glacier Dweller to Clawbber and Taskmaster Volk. “But I am ssstill the Guardian of the Frozen Fang, and no one knows the Scepter as well as I. Sssteel yourselves, soldiers of Wor, and accept the gifts of Sssynderakk!” With these words the Glacier Dweller activates the jewel fragment’s magical might, imbuing the two men with their own portion of the Scepter’s power, granting them a fighting chance against Fröst-Nar and his frozen forces.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7aKVLgAabW/ “Pathetic fools!” Fröst-Nar laughs. “You think yourselves a match for me still? I am indomitable! I am unshakable! I AM LEGION!” Fingers of the Scepter’s wrath rip wild, burning arcs across the snowy, stone surface of the Frozen Fang. From the earth upon which they fall arise hordes of frost golem doppelgängers; relentless automata to bolster the mad mutant’s militia!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7bnjL9gLgt/ Has Bog-Nar finally found the means to destroy the city of Wor once and for all? Is the Glacier Dweller’s Polar Vortex power enough to help Clawbber and the Arctic Guard defeat the frozen armies of frost golems and shivering ghouls? You decide...https://www.instagram.com/p/B7b5luOAylg/ =Versions= Wave 9 Warlords of Wor - Wave 9 DX Arctic Guard Production PVC. White with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 1 Complete Body, 3 Bonus Heads, Cybernetic Fist, Cybernetic Claw, 2 Cybernetic Gauntlets, Rifle, Knife, Baton, Armor Overlay, and 2 Bonus Switch Pins. Glyos compatible. Each DX comes with one build-an-accessory piece to assemble the Scepter of Synderakk. Released on January 17th, 2020. $16 each. IMG_4787.jpeg|Arctic Guard Thumbnail_image6.jpg Thumbnail_image066.jpg Thumbnail_image5.jpg Thumbnail_image7.jpg|''Scepter of Synderakk'' piece =References= Category:Warlords of Wor Category:Human Tribe Category:Worian Guard